Although several new projects are included in this proposal to the MBRS program, the over-all major emphasis of our MBRS program at Prairie View A&M University has not changed. The program continues to be designed to produce biomedical scientists and foster health related research and improve academics at this University. The late Dr. J. E. Berry, our former MBRS Director for over ten years, set a tone of excellence in this program and it will be maintained. The projects included here are: (1) Chlorodecone Induced Changes in Calcium Metabolism in Calcium Deficient and Sufficient Rats, Kothapa N. Chetty, P.T.; (2) Mechanism of Action of Sulfated Xylans on the Coagulation of Human Plasma, Vasant Doctor, P.I.; (3) Psycho-social Correlates of Ethnic Differences on how birth Weights, Clyde McDaniel, P.I.; Benjamin Berry, Co-P.I.; (4) Transfer of Sludge-Borne Cadmium and Lead to Plants and to Rats, Richard Thomas, P.I., Seab Smith, Verlie Tisdale and Arthur Mangaroo Co-P.I.'s; (5) Isolation, Purification and Characterization of Succinic Dehydrogenase from Dictyostelium discoideum, Arthur C. Washington. P.I. In addition to research activities, a weekly seminar a Prairie View A&M University has been designed for this MBRS Program. Students, and Faculty will present their research and discuss research problems and seek possible solutions. The new seminar program is designed to enhance and encourage research and academic efforts and faculty at the University. As a results, intellectual stimulation is a direct out-put of these efforts.